Jealousy
by ShexWasxGone
Summary: Shizuo can't understand why Izaya ignoring him makes him so mad. /Just a random drabble


_**A.N~**__ I just wanted to write a small drabble. I was bored, so don't take this too seriously. Might just take it down later, I dunno._

_I'll work on my other story "_Lie to me"_ tomorrow. Might have something posted tomorrow too~_

* * *

**Jealousy**

"Cheers~"

The music blared loudly as the group of – mostly – friends conversed at their table louder than usual since it was hard to hear over the dozens of voices screaming over them. Some of the conversation seemed to be directed at him, but Shizuo Heiwajima was far too preoccupied to care about what his friends were talking about.

The blonde looked across the table with contempt, as the other party goers downed their drinks, at the raven haired informant across the table.

Who the hell did he think he was?

Shizuo felt his glass crumble slightly under the pressure and immediately released his hold, though his glare never faltered.

Since the moment he walked into the club, Izaya had been ignoring him. There had been no smart mouthed comments, no invasion of privacy, no deceiving-manipulative grin, not even a simple glance directed at him. Nothing.

Most would think this would put Shizuo in a much better mood, since the one day he had to spend time with his friends, the flea was – for once – not tormenting him the entire time, but the blonde found it more annoying than anything.

Currently, Izaya sat across from him, poking fun at Kadota with that same big-shit-eating grin he always wore. The thought made Shizuo grind his teeth in fury. He narrowed his eyes when the crimson eyed male turned his attention to Shinra who was on the other side of him. He saw him mouth words to the underground doctor, but it was far too loud to hear much of anything. Though by the way the doctor flustered and broke out into a laugh, Shizuo knew it must have been something clever and annoying like anything else that came out of the damn flea's mouth.

The brunette stretched before turning back to Kadota. "I want to dance." He declared, pushing Kadota out of his chair. "Come dance with me Dotachin~" Kadota stuttered incoherently but was pushed towards the dance floor none the less.

Shizuo nearly sputtered at that. Who did Izaya think he was?

To dance with another man so openly, only Izaya would be so indecent. Shizuo gritted his teeth, fighting the sudden urge to run over and pull the two apart that had already began to twirl to the music.

The blonde glared at the couple, waiting for Izaya to look at him teasingly, maybe throw a playful wink his way, any reason for him to stomp up to the brunette and vent his anger, but could only watch from his chair as Izaya paid everyone else attention except him.

"Are you alright Shizuo?"

The blonde didn't look to who had spoken before he answered. "No."

"What's wrong?"

Shizuo didn't bother to answer but stood and marched angrily towards the dancing flea. He shoved Kadota out of the way roughly, before he pushed Izaya hard into the other dancers around him. The brunette slammed into a few people before collapsing to the floor.

His friends along with other dancers around them rushed to Izaya's side, pulling him to his feet. "What the hell Shizu!?" The brunette screamed the first words he spoke to him all night. "What was that for?"

Shizuo's fists shook in anger, but he couldn't answer. He had no idea why he had done that.

"What's wrong with you Shizuo?" Shinra snapped, running to Izaya's aid. "For once, he wasn't tormenting you. Why would you do that?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Why?"

"What did he do?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Shizuo blanked out the voices around him since he didn't know the answer to any of the questions. His eyes never moved from Izaya who was by now, on his feet.

He had just wanted…

What exactly did he want?

He ground his teeth before storming out of the building. He needed to get away.

The ex-bartender ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way down the street. He took out his lighter, but promptly whipped it across the street when he realized he had left his cigarettes at the building with his friends, and there was no way he was going back there.

He couldn't figure out what had gotten into him.

They were just dancing. So what?

Who cared if Izaya was showering his other friends with attention? It didn't matter to him. As long as Izaya stayed out of his way, he was happy.

For once, he didn't believe his own lie.

He was angry when he had seen Kadota touch the flea, even if it was unwillingly. He didn't like that the flea could have fun with anyone. He didn't like that Izaya was ignoring him.

He had wanted Izaya to notice him.

From when they had first met, Izaya had followed him around like a lost puppy, even when Shizuo would push him away, or kick him out if Ikebukuro, he always came back. He never missed out on an opportunity to coax a reaction out of the blonde. Why was tonight any different?

He only made it down the street before he opted to sulk on the side of a rundown building. He didn't feel like going home, and the cold air helped cool his head.

"Fancy meeting you here Shizu-chan~"

The blonde looked up to see the raven haired male towering over him, grinning the same grin that had avoided him all night.

"What do you want?"

The brunette pouted at that, shoving his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "You seemed different. What kind of informant would I be if I ignored any changes in my favourite monster?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes, wondering why he had missed this in the first place.

Izaya sat down beside him, leaning his chin on his knees and straining to see the blonde's face. "So what was that for?"

Shizuo looked away, avoiding the informant's stares. "Come on Shizu-chan, don't I deserve an explanation?"

He sighed after sitting in much more than uncomfortable silence for another fifteen minutes and sat up. "Well if Shizu-chan is just going to bore me all night, I'll just leave."

Izaya moved to skip back to his friends, but was stopped by a hand gripping his pant leg tightly. "Wait." The voice pleaded.

Izaya turned around to the blonde with an eyebrow raised.

Shizuo had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was after what he had realized for himself, he didn't want Izaya to leave and go back to Kadota and the others. He wanted him here.

"I just wanted you to look at me." The blonde let his grip loosen, and brought his hands back down, slightly stunned by his own honestly. "You were smiling and laughing at everyone else, but I wanted you to look at me instead."

Izaya was taken aback by this. Shizuo was the only human that could ever shock him, but he really hadn't expected that confession. He grinned down at the blonde.

"Shizu-chan is so stupid."

"What the hell is that supposed-"

Izaya's mouth covering his cut him off unexpectedly.

The kiss wasn't exactly a passionate kiss, but it wasn't a peck either. Only when Shizuo's hands found their way to Izaya's fur jacket and he had finally melted into the kiss did Izaya pull away, leaving Shizuo feeling disappointed.

"You don't have to feel jealous Shizu-chan. There are billions of humans in the world." He said, standing back up and grinning down at the blonde.

"You, are my only monster."

* * *

_**A.N~**__ Jealous Shizuo is jealous._


End file.
